


Fireflies

by Noemi_Artistries



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 2d Bendy AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Parental Henry (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Platonic Relationships, Thank you ShinyZango for this AU (from Tumblr)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noemi_Artistries/pseuds/Noemi_Artistries
Summary: As the sun sets, the kids of Henry's neighborhood come home, except for one little demon. To Bendy, everything about the world, the green trees, the beautiful trees, was so new and spectacular. All the colors and the people were surreal. So, when Henry told him about autumn and the leaves and the animals, Bendy was determined to see the fireflies before winter came. However, as the moon rises, Bendy realizes that he might be in over his head.Based onShinyZango's 2D Bendy AU on Tumblr. Thank you for creating this amazing AU!





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit old, but I wanted to post this here. I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! :)

It was a late afternoon, the moon overhead, waiting for a chance to illuminate a sky that wasn’t quite ready to darken yet. Autumn had rushed in fast, the trees already filled with an array of bright, warm colors. Some had already dropped its leaves, creating a crunchy floor for hikers to hike in. 

A perfect scenario for a walk in the woods. 

Oddly enough, all but one was in their homes tonight, believing today to not be very significant. 

Yet Bendy knew better. Or at least he thought he knew better.

He knew that it would be dark soon. The neighborhood kids had all gone home by now. The park was pretty much deserted by the time Bendy decided to enter the woods. 

_ It won’t take long… _ He thought to himself.  _ Just a quick peek.  _

With their bond, Bendy would be able to sense when Henry started to get worried, and he would leave soon after. No harm done. All Bendy wanted was a quick peek. 

Henry had told him that Autumn was the best time to see fireflies and ever since Bendy had read about them, he has been craving to see them. 

They honestly didn’t seem real to him at first. Glowing bugs? It sounded like something that would come out of a cartoon. 

Then again, he himself was a live cartoon, so that didn’t seem like something completely unbelievable. 

Bendy finally made his way to the clearing, where he bared farewell to the forest. The kids were right! After about 15 minutes worth of walking, the forest opened way to a large field going on for miles. 

Bendy smiled up as he saw stars starting to appear in the now darker sky. He could still see around. 

Bendy lied down in the soft grass and started to star gaze. He stayed like that for a while, thinking about how everything that has happened has lead him to this peaceful moment.

If one were to tell the Bendy almost a year ago that he would get to run around and play with kids, experience rain, meet people, have a family, and see the world, he would have scoffed at them and tell them to be serious with him. Now, as Bendy got up, and ran around, igniting the fireflies, all he could do was laugh in delight. He was experiencing the world for what it truly was. A world of wonder, and well, life. 

Nothing like the dark, inky studio he had been trapped in for so long. 

Bendy outstretched his arms and tried catching a firefly. As he peeped into his hands, he giggled as the tiny firefly starting to illuminate his face with a tint of lime yellow. 

He let the little creature go and layed down on the ground. It starting to get really dark.

Bendy felt his eyes get droopy. Yet he wanted to stay around and watch the fireflies and stars a little longer. 

He wanted to experience this a bit further!

Yet, all Bendy could remember as he was lulled to sleep is the soothing image of the stars and fireflies twinkling at him. 

 

* * *

 

It was dark. Unbelievably dark. 

The walls looks it has ink dripping all over it. It was like an abyss. One would have thought they were drowning in ink for a second. The stars and fireflies were gone. The soothing feeling was gone. It was like life itself was gone.

And Bendy was all alone. 

He tried to desperately find something amongst the darkness. 

And yet there was nothing. 

Then suddenly, he heard gagging noises. He turned around rapidly to find something he wasn’t expecting. 

He was met by a crouching Henry, who seemed to be shaking. 

“Henry?” Bendy cried, happy to find a friend in this lonely place. 

“ **BeNdY…** ?”  Came a grunted reply. 

Bendy stopped in his tracks. Something wasn’t right. 

“Henry, bud, are you… okay?” He asked softly, hoping for a reasonable reply.

Henry grunted for a minute, then he turned around. Bendy’s eyes widened in terror as he saw Henry fully. 

The man had a bunch of cuts on his body, blood and ink oozing out like it was nothing. Henry looked like he was in a lot of pain. 

Bendy’s vision started to get loopy, Henry looking more and more melted then before. 

Soon Alice appeared, her face disoriented, telling Bendy that he should have acted in a more mature manner. Boris came along, telling him to not lose hope. 

Everything was spinning. 

Bendy was screaming.

Henry was trying to tell something.

Bendy looked up at him through his tears.

“Bendy, wake up! You’re dying!”

All the while Bendy was simply screaming four simple words repeatedly. 

“I’m not there anymore! I’m not there anymore! I’M NOT THERE ANYMORE!”

 

* * *

 

The toon’s eyes fluttered wide open and the first thing Bendy was greeting with is water droplets continuously falling into his eye. 

Rain.

It was raining. 

And Bendy barely had the strength to drag his melted self to a tree for sanctuary against the rain. If it wasn’t for his Nightmare form, which had more ink than his original form, he probably would have been dead. 

_ Unbelievable,  _ Bendy thought to himself.  _ How did this happen? _

Bendy’s gloves didn’t even look like gloves anymore. His horns were dripping ink like a leaky faucet, and his legs were no longer legs. They were just a blob of ink attached to Bendy’s torso. 

It wasn’t as painful as the  _ other  _ events that has happened to him in the past, but it was still painful nonetheless.  

To say that Henry felt a little worried would have to be an understatement. He could feel an anxious sense through his bond with Henry. The word “anxious” was a severe understatement as well.

As Bendy sat underneath the tree, which thank God still had its leaves, he wondered if all of this was worth seeing the fireflies for. The park didn’t have artificial lighting, so the stars looked very nice too. Little diamonds in the sky.

Bendy flushed in embarrassment. He nearly died for stars and glowing bugs. 

If he doesn’t die here, Henry is probably scold him to death anyway. 

Hoping to dear God that his body would heal by the time it was morning, Bendy soon went into a restless, dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

Bendy groggily opened his eyes, feeling surprisingly warm for being in the woods.

“Wait…” Bendy began, soon wide awake. “WHERE ARE THE TREES?” 

He heard someone chuckle as his eyes soon made out the couch in the living room. Henry walked from the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate towards Bendy. 

“How was the stars last night bud?” He asked.

Bendy clutched the blanket that had been covering him tightly. He felt ashamed when he saw the bags behind Henry’s eyes. All of that worry and tire had built up because of him. 

Henry sat next to him and gently rubbed his shoulders. “What were you thinking Bendy?” He asked gently. 

Bendy looked down. “I-I just wanted a glance…” He began. “At the fireflies.” 

Henry looked at him for a second. Then he just sighed and rubbed Bendy’s head gently. 

“You could have just told me you silly toon.” He chuckled lightly. “We could have gone together. Come on, even when you were on paper, we were a team.” 

Bendy covered his face up with the blanket and whined.   

“Heeeeeeennnnnnry… IIIIIIIII’m soooooooooooorrrrrrrrry…” Bendy cried. “It was stupid. I know. I’m just too curious for my own good… We’re still a team, right?” 

Henry just sighed. “Of course we are! Just don’t go sneaking out into the woods alone.

“Can you forgive me?” Bendy asked, his little horns poking the blanket he had over his face. 

“Well, I can’t be mad at that little face forever.” Henry smiled and handed him the hot chocolate. Bendy accepted it and gently leaned on Henry’s shoulder.

“Thanks Henry.” Bendy said gently. “I had a strange dream where I saw you, but it was like we were back at the s-studio again. I saw glimpses of A-Alice and B-Boris. It shaked me a little.”

Henry rubbed his hair through his spiky hair. “Aw geez… Bendy… Promise me you won’t do something like this again. You nearly got yourself killed. Those studio days are behind us.”

“Yeah,... I know.” Bendy said. “I love you.” He added. 

Henry wrapped the blanket around the little toon even further. 

“I love you too bud.” Henry said. “But you’re  _ so  _ grounded.”

Bendy just snuggled into Henry even further. “Yeah, I figured."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit old, but I wanted to post this here. I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
